Enough With The New Furniture!
by snappyweaver
Summary: Based on Lucy Gets Chummy With The Neighbors. Lucy faces the consequences of once again going over her finacial limit Ricky has set for her.


Enough With The New Furniture!

While on the train heading home, Ricky thought back to the beautiful morning he and Lucy had with a wide smile on his face. Even though Lucy enjoyed they're love making every bit as much as he did, she still remained coy about sex in general. He chuckled to himself when he thought how aroused he still gets after all of these years when Lucy blushes and gets flustered over his touch.

He was on an adrenaline high all day long at rehearsal after his sweet Lucy treated him to a nice breakfast in the buff. He knew when he walked into the kitchen and saw that she was wearing only her little apron that little Ricky had left to play next door at the new neighbors and it was time for mommy and daddy to be alone and have some fun of they're own. He couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast as he had lost all control of his senses when Lucy sat in his lap and began to feed him. Either she was practicing some of that spontaneity that she was talking about recently, or she was trying to soften him up to prepare him for something she did wrong. Either way, it was amazing, he thought to himself.

At the house, Lucy paced and rung her hands together, praying Fred and Ethel would make it there before Ricky got home. When she thought back to breakfast that morning, she tried telling herself that Ricky wouldn't be all that angry after he literally had her for desert. It was erotic and it was intimate and wonderful – and it also took bravery on her part as she was never comfortable being the one initiating love making. She was taught that sex was for the man's enjoyment and he is the one who will initiate and the wife will accommodate him. But Ricky has always wanted Lucy to feel just as loved and satisfied as she made him feel.

Lucy jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door but then, she quickly slammed it when seeing Ricky and caught his foot in the door. "Honey, it's me! Let me in, I forgot my key." As Lucy stood at the door anxiously trying to explain about all of the furniture she had bought, Ricky walked around to the other door and walked in just as she told him that the furniture had cost over three thousand dollars. His eyes bugged out with surprise as he hollered, "Lucy!" He hurried over to her and grabbed his shoe from the door as she tried to escape. "You stay right here!" He ordered.

Lucy's eyes remained big as she tried to escape his grip on her. "But, Ricky, I can explain", she told him with urgency. "You cannot explain three thousand dollars!" He put his shoe back on and asked, "I gave you five hundred to spend! Why did you spend three thousand?" Lucy, on the verge of tears, repeated with a wail, "Why?" "Well?" He shouted, getting closer into her face. "Betty Ramsey", she began and then he chimed in with a nod, "Betty Ramsey. I swear that woman has got to be the nosiest snob!" Lucy looked at Ricky with her mouth open. "Ricky, you have Betty all wrong!" He adjusted his tie and said in a calmer tone, "Well, I'm going to correct that wrong right now." Lucy backed away slowly and asked him in a meek tone, "What do you mean?" "I mean this is all going back!" He shouted and began to rant in Spanish as Lucy burst into tears.

Ignoring her siren of a cry, he pointed out the door and ordered, "You get over there and tell this woman that everything needs to go back and that we can't afford it!" Lucy jumped off the sofa and cried, "But I can't Ricky!" Ricky stomped his foot and clapped his hands together in anger and shouted, "You can and you will!" They stared at each other in silence and then he shouted, "Move!"

Several minutes later, Lucy returned from the Ramsey's looking spent. Then she heard Ricky calling her. "Lucy, upstairs – now." Now what? She wondered. He already humiliated me with Betty by making me tell her that our furniture had to go back. And the way she looked at me! She thought as she headed up the stairs to face more of Ricky's anger.

When Lucy entered the bedroom, Ricky stood by calmer, but she could tell he was still upset. "Did you tell her?" He asked quietly. "Yes", Lucy answered with a nod and she stood there with a pout. "Please sit down", he told her in a calm demeanor when motioning her to the bed.

Ricky paced silently with his hands in his pockets as Lucy did as she was told. He thought back to her many shenanigans with buying new furniture behind his back and then he always allowed her to keep it with very little consequences. He was raised to believe that the husband is the boss in his home and he not only disciplines the children, but also the wife when she needed it. His father did it, and his father's father did it and so on. He was always a bit more gentle with Lucy knowing her father was downright abusive. Though he spanked Lucy throughout their marriage, he would never beat her – never! And Lucy knew this and he sometimes he felt she used that knowledge to give herself permission to step out of line.

"Lucy", he addressed her calmly. "I set a limit of five hundred dollars, so why did you spend three thousand?" She sat there fidgeting and wringing her hands together. "I don't know, Ricky - honest. There were no prices on the tags and Betty just started picking things out and well…" Ricky shook his head in disbelief. "Well, a big part of your problem is that you have this need to impress people and I just don't understand it, honey." Upon hearing those words, she stood up in a huff and told him in a raised voice, "I did what you asked and told Betty it all had to go back! So why are we still talking about this?"

They stood looking at each other in silence and he could feel his anger rise yet again, but he wanted to keep as calm as possible so he didn't accidently hurt her, though she was about to get a good spanking. He exhaled and said, "You watch your tone with me, Lucy." Her silence told him that she knew she was about to be put over his knee. "I'm sorry, Ricky", she told him in a childlike way. "What are you sorry for, Lucy? The fact that you once again overspent after I gave you a firm limit, or that I did not give in to you and that you know you are going to be spanked?" She dropped her head to the floor in silence, and then she answered, "All of it." She looked back up at him and said, "I promise I will work on that if you don't spank me."

Lucy's sudden humble attitude was beginning to wear him down a bit, but then he heard his father's voice, _"You have to keep the wife in line."_ He looked back at Lucy and said, "Well, you will work on it anyway and you will still get a spanking. Lucy, after all of these years of your spending obsession, nothing has worked, so I'm sorry, but yes, you will get a spanking."

She watched as Ricky sat at the end of their king size bed and waited for her to lay across his lap. "Ricky, please, we had a lovely morning and everything", she reminded him with urgency. Ricky nodded and asked, "You knew what you were doing, didn't you?" He tapped the top of his leg and said, "Come on, let's get this over with." She slowly walked over to him and laid across his knee. And then she felt him hike the bottom of her dress up and pull her panties down. "You need to learn to obey me, Lucy." After he his words, she then felt the sting of his hand slapping her bare skin. As he was spanking her, it dawned on her that she receives more spankings than her own son, which she could only remember two occasions where he got spanked, and it sure wasn't on the bare bottom. But that's what Ricky was taught by his father. The only difference was that he doesn't spank her in front of little Ricky as his father did with his mother. She felt fortunate there.

Later that night, Ricky was working in his den and the Martez's had left after dinner. Lucy was unusually quiet throughout the night, but everyone assumed it was because Ricky insisted they would not be keeping the furniture. As she finished cleaning the kitchen, she recalled the look on Ricky's face when she mentioned how wonderful they're morning was. She wondered if he thought she only did what she did for him to soft soap him. Sure, it may have had a bit of truth to it, but she did it mostly because she knows he enjoys that once in a while and she has learned over the years that she needs to help keep her marriage sexy and Ricky does his best to keep it romantic. He was quick in learning the difference between sex and romance early on in their marriage and they had a balance that worked for both of them.

Lucy entered the den with Ricky's coffee and set the cup beside him. "Thank you, honey", he told her with a wink. "You're welcome", she answered quietly. He took a sip from his coffee and observed Lucy's silence, mixed with what seemed to be sadness. "Hey", he said softly. "What's wrong, honey?" She shrugged quietly. He gently took her hand and guided her into his lap. She didn't speak a word as she snuggled as close as she could in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence as she ran his tie through her hand. "What is it, baby?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry, honey", she told him quietly. He gently tapped her bottom and said, "Hey now, we worked that out, it's over." She lifted her head from his shoulder and said with urgency, "You have to know that I love making you happy and that's why I had that special breakfast for you. I know I went about it the wrong way, but I did it out of love for you." A small smile came to his face as he caressed her cheek. "I know, baby."

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and he knew it wasn't just because of the spanking, but she was sincerely sorry and hurt at the thought of hurting him. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her tears hit his shirt as they soaked right through. "You had a long day", he said quietly. "Maybe I should carry you upstairs and get you to bed." She held him tighter as he rose to his feet and began carrying her out of the den and up the stairs. As he slowly carried her to their bedroom, she smiled, recognizing this was the romance she loved.

Ricky kicked the door shut with his foot and sat down on the bed with Lucy in his lap. This time she would allow him to take over. He gently wiped the tears from her and then drew into meet her lips with his. After a moment of his soft kisses around her neck and ears, he helped her out of his lap and softly commanded, "Take off all your clothes for me, baby." She was hoping he would undress her, but she did enjoy her husband's eyes on her when she stripped for him. And he watched every move she made and adoringly stared at every inch of her body as she removed each article of clothing.

She stood there naked before him as she had many times over the years. He stood up, with a wide smile remaining on his face. "My sexy, sexy little wife", he whispered in her ear as he gathered her in his arms. "Would you like me to put on some romantic music?" he asked her while caressing the small of her back. "Yes, please", she answered quietly. She watched as he went to the phonograph and started one of her favorite songs, _Forever Darling._ He then came back over, gathered her back in his arms and began to sway with her to the music. She held on to him tightly as he began singing the words softly in her ear. The song always made her cry, knowing he had written it just for her.

The song had ended and then he picked her up in his arms once again and laid her down on their brand new king sized bed that was due to go back. "I thought you said all he furniture was going back", Lucy spoke up while he raised her arms above her head and held them in place. He lightly drove his soft lips down to her breasts and then he lifted his head and told her, "We're keeping the bed." And then he went back to kissing and caressing his naked wife as she began moaning and squirming with pleasure.

After having his lips on nearly every inch of her body, he yanked his tie off of himself and ripped his shirt clean off his body, scattering all the buttons. It wouldn't be the first time Lucy has had to sew his buttons back on his shirts. His animalistic behavior scared her at times, but he always seemed to know when that was happening and then he would reel it in and take it down a few notches to be more tender with her. There were times when they're passion would get the best of both of them, but Lucy loved it when he knew what she needed at the time and he was so sweet with her to be sure she was comfortable with everything he was doing or wanted to do to her – and with her. After all of these years! She thought. He had kept his promise to always make her feel safe and very much loved whenever they made love.

After losing his temper with her earlier, Ricky knew he had to be extra gentle and loving with her. He took a minute to relax his breathing and asked her, "Are you ready, baby?" She answered softly, "Please lay beside me." He slid next to her on his side and rested his hand upon her abdomen. "Just guide my hand, baby", he told her tenderly. She slowly took his hand and drew it to her lips, kissing his fingers and watching how his gold wedding band shimmered in the light. And then she guided his hand down and in between her warm and waiting womanhood. She didn't have to tell him that she still needed to be touched before they became one. His length nearly broke through his zipper, but he loved taking more time with her, again knowing what she needed.

She moaned and arched her back in pleasure as soon as he inserted his fingers inside her. As he continued to fondle inside of her, he could feel her juicy pleasure heat up, which brought on her tears, as it often did, particularly when they have had an emotionally charged day as they did just hours before. She began moaning louder and faster – and then she began calling his name. "Oh, Ricky", she cried to him tearfully. "God Bless your hands!" She bellowed out upon her climax.

He smiled upon seeing and feeling her satisfaction. As she laid there breathless and crying from her wave of emotion, he slid beside her and asked softly, "Do you need me to stop, baby?" She looked into his eyes with a bit of shock and said, "You wouldn't dare." He chuckled while removing his shoes, and then he went to get the chair in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked him. "It's been awhile since we've sat in this chair while making love", he told her when reaching for her hand. She smiled as he helped her off the bed and removed his pants.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat as he sat on the cushion of the chair and guided her over his manhood. Picking up on her anxiety, he softly told her, "Just ease yourself on top of me, baby." She grabbed a hold of him tightly around his neck as she slid over him, covering his length. She was always intimidated by his large size and especially when she was on top. She also had the fear that she would hurt him, but he always reassured her that she was too small and light to hurt him.

Ricky and Lucy gently and lovingly went through the motions and thrusting into each other as they held each other tight – yet another reason they loved that position. As Ricky caressed her bottom and her hip, he swayed his hips into her to gain deeper thrusts, causing her to moan louder. "Oh, God, Ricky!" She cried out. And then she remembered her young son was just down the hallway sleeping, so she buried her face into his shoulder, muffling her screams. Upon feeling her arrival, Ricky stiffened and pulled her body down on his as he delivered himself inside her and buried his face in her shoulder. Ricky always controlled the volume of his satisfaction because he loved hearing his wife's screams of pleasure, which only intensified his climax.

Ricky and Lucy sat still holding each other in the same position and out of breath. Suddenly, he heard Lucy burst into tears, but this time he wasn't sure it was because of the pleasure he had just given her. He held her tighter and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong, baby?" She just continued to hold onto him as though she was afraid he would disappear. He took her silence as though she just needed time to get whatever it was that caused the tears out. So he just held her.

Minutes later, Ricky and Lucy were in the bed wrapped together side by side in the sheet. Lucy laid comfortably resting her head on his chest while Ricky held her close and caressing her underneath the sheet. "Do you want to tell me why you broke down like that, honey?" He asked her with caution. She curled up closer to him to the point where she was nearly glued to him and then she answered softly, "Sometimes I get so afraid that you will get tired of my antics and leave me. You have put up with so many years of my foolishness", she added with her voice trembling. "Oh, sweetheart", he said softly and turning to face her. He leaned over her and kissed both of her eyes softly as if he was kissing away her tears. "I'm not going anywhere, and I could never live without you – antics or no antics." She smiled through her tears at his reassurance. "Really, Ricky?" He drew in and kissed her lips softly. "Oh, baby, loving you is like breathing to me. I can't live without breathing – and I can't breathe without you." Once again, Lucy burst into tears, but this time, they were happy tears. Ricky held her as they both fell asleep.


End file.
